


Child

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Publing wery oooooooold work, Time Travel problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Возмущенную речь Рипа Снарт успешно пропускает мимо ушей, разглядывая мальчишку, похожего на нахохлившегося воробья. Упрямый серьезный взгляд и очаровательные попытки выглядеть старше сильно напоминают о ком-то, но найти сравнение не удается.





	Child

— Почему хотя бы раз плану не сработать?  
  
Снарт стреляет в шестерок Сэвиджа, надеясь отвлечь их от настраивающего костюм Палмера. Мик и дуэт Огненного шторма устроили зажигательное шоу, надеясь перетянуть на себя все внимание, пока Леонард и это улыбающееся недоразумение должны были вытащить какую-то древнюю побрякушку из защищенного сейфа.  
  
Конечно, тот факт, что за две сотни лет принцип работы замков слегка изменился, волновал только Снарта. Рип Хантер отмахнулся от этой проблемы, вручив светящуюся отвертку (кем он себя возомнил? Доктором?), в принципе работы которой пытается разобраться единственный техник команды, пока все остальные дерутся с солдатами, чья военная подготовка позволяет им только работу охранников в магазине.  
  
Неужели в будущем везде такие проблемы с обучаемостью военных?  
  
Не то, чтобы Снарт жаловался.  
  
— Да просто заморозь его, Холод.  
  
Голос Сары в коммуникаторе немного успокаивает, как и рычание Мика, выяснение отношений пернатых и копание Палмера позади.  _Команда в порядке._  Одной проблемой меньше.  
  
Рей отбрасывает бесполезный прибор в сторону и прикрывает Снарта, пока тот пытается заморозить дверь сейфа до основания. Хотя размеры сейфа настораживали.  
  
Что именно хранится в металлической коробке размером с небольшую комнату?  
  
Холод отходит, давая Атому прицелиться и разбить лед, пока к ним не присоединилась враждебно настроенная компания во главе с Сэвиджем.  
  
— Какого?..  
  
Ругательства Палмера заглушают падающие обломки. Леонард удивленно оборачивается. Если что-то заставило мистера неисправимый оптимист выругаться, то дела действительно плохи.  
  
Пыль и ледяная крошка оседают, и Снарт видит перед собой нечто среднее между тюремной камерой и детской спальней. Серость стен пытались разбавить яркими плакатами с  _Флэшем_ , как же без этой пронырливой девчонки, и другими героями. С некой гордостью Леонард рассматривает плакат Легенд, пока взгляд не цепляется за мальчишку лет десяти, напуганного, жмущегося к стене, но упрямо сжимающего кулаки. Пока не удается рассмотреть лица Снарта и Палмера.  
  
Если каждый будет смотреть на Леонарда с такой искренней улыбкой, он боится, что привыкнет геройствовать.  
  
— Оружие Сэвиджа — это ребенок?  
  
Кажется, Рей близок к истерике. Он еще не отошел от мысли убить того мальчишку, Пера Дегатона, чтобы остановить уничтожение мира. А гадать, зачем бессмертному тирану понадобился ребенок, слишком отчаянное занятие для тех, у кого от скуки во время  _путешествий во времени_  слишком хорошо разыгрывается фантазия.  
  
Возмущенную речь Рипа Снарт успешно пропускает мимо ушей, разглядывая мальчишку, похожего на нахохлившегося воробья. Упрямый серьезный взгляд и очаровательные попытки выглядеть старше сильно напоминают о ком-то, но найти сравнение не удается.  
  
Первым Сэвиджа замечает Сара, прокричавшая что-то вроде “Хватайте его и бегите к черту”. Гневный окрик позволяет Лену оторвать взгляд от мальчишки и выстрелить в Вандала, которого весьма успешно отвлекает Канарейка. Момент, когда к ноге цепляется ребенок, Снарт успешно пропускает. И если бы в другое время Холод позлорадствовал бы над растерянным лицом Палмера, то сейчас он и сам выглядел не лучше.  
  
Понять, что малыш боится Сэвиджа и прячется от него, не самая сложная задача. Но то, что защиту он видит именно в Снарте, слегка сбивает с толку. Снарт  _никогда_  не был чьим-то защитником.  
  
Лиза, разумеется, исключение.  
  
Было бы интересно послушать рассуждения Сэвиджа о мировом господстве и о конкретной роли мальчишки в его плане, но первая часть монолога не меняется уже несколько столетий, а кричащий что-то про подкрепление Джефферсон призывает поторопиться.  
  
Пускай сам побегает с ребенком, вцепившимся с силой, которую от десятилетки никак не ожидаешь.  
  
Рей и Леонард стреляют одновременно. Каким бы бессмертным не был этот ублюдок, уклоняться от прямых атак все же приходится. Особо не задумываясь над ситуацией, Снарт подхватывает мелкого, отстреливаясь от пришедшего подкрепления в виде очередных фанатиков с промытыми мозгами. Эти, в отличие от первых, стреляют более-менее метко, так что теперь необходимо придумывать новый план.  
  
Ха, обычная миссия легенд. Не хватает только выяснений отношений в духе сериалов девяностых. Леонард прислушивается к спорам в коммуникаторе. А нет, все в порядке. Хотя немного непонятно, как посреди сражения умудрились разругаться Картер и Профессор вместе с Джефферсоном, явно недовольным тем, что ему приходится озвучивать слова Штейна.  
  
Ну, это уже похоже на настоящее дело.

* * *

— Ты как?  
  
Сара умеет подкрадываться незаметно, и Леонард действительно думает, что однажды попытается в нее выстрелить, если Канарейка продолжит беззвучно возникать посреди комнаты. Ключевое слово “попытается”, потому что совершенно не обязательно Снарт выстоит один на один. Лэнс что-то подобное, кажется, подозревает и бессовестно пользуется своим положением.  
  
— Спрашивай уже.  
  
Лен привычно растягивает слова и оборачивается к девушке. Сара стоит скрестив руки и отзеркалив ухмылку Снарта. Все ходы уже выучены, все партии разыграны и они вполне могут поменяться ролями, но… на корабле слишком скучно, чтобы забросить эти попытки переиграть друг друга.  
  
Скука — главный мотиватор всего происходящего на корабле.  
  
Ну и героизм, граничащий с глупостью, как без него.  
  
— Не думала, что у тебя есть фанаты.  
  
Мелкий приклеился к Холоду намертво. Заставить отпустить парку удалось только полусонного ребенка, бормочущего о молниях и родителях. Снарт чувствовал, как внутри закипает гнев, пока опускал его на койку в медблоке, чтобы Гидеон проверила и опознала мальца. Лаконичный ответ “информация зашифрована” от суперкомпьютера вводил в ступор сильнее, чем вся остальная ситуация.  
  
Так что желание Сары узнать побольше о неизвестном ребенке приводит Лену, совершенно не желающему об этом рассуждать.  
  
— Неужели завидуешь?  
  
Леонарду и самому интересно, что именно увидел мальчишка в преступнике. Списать это на спасение нельзя, потому что рядом стоял Палмер, и если уж кто и выиграл конкурс “Человек, которому можно довериться", то точно не Снарт. Мальчишке было на это плевать, поэтому одной рукой он цеплялся за Лена, а второй прижимал к груди игрушку динозаврика. Холод понятия не имеет, что делать с ребенком. Собственный опыт просто красноречивый плакат, как нельзя общаться с детьми. Удивительно вообще, что Лен и Лиза выросли вполне нормальными людьми, с чем, конечно же, половина экипажа с завышенным чувством героизма в крови могла поспорить.  
  
Толком не начавшуюся словесную потасовку прерывает звук открытой двери, и оба преступника поворачиваются синхронно, не давая подставить спину. Слишком синхронно. Возможно, что это становится проблемой?  
  
В дверях стоит мальчишка, странным образом удерживая в руках коробку с хлопьями и игрушку. Он открыто улыбается и приветливо машет рукой, едва не роняя при этом коробку, и ничуть не смущается своей неловкости. В ногах он не путается только благодаря невероятной удаче, учитывая развязанные шнурки на кроссовках.  
  
Маленький нахохлившийся воробей.  
  
Погодите, это хлопья Джефферсона?  
  
— Привет, а можно к вам? Там сидеть одному скучно, а Гидеон сказала, что все остальные спят. Вы же Легенды, да? Команда, борющаяся с нарушителями во времени? Это так круто!  
  
Рип волновался, что от мальчишки не удастся ничего узнать. Сейчас Снарт думает, что информации слишком много. Мелкий открыл рот секунду назад, а у Леонарда уже болит голова от льющихся потоком вопросов. Забавно, что ответы мальчишке вовсе не нужны. Ему просто нужно выговориться, чтобы его кто-то выслушал. Интересно, пока Сэвидж держал его, с ним вообще разговаривали, или просто поместили в аквариум без стекла?  
  
— Почему Гидеон тебя выпустила?  
  
У Лэнс нервно дергается глаз. Гидеон вполне лояльно относилась ко всем членам команды, но приказы Хантера всегда стояли превыше всего, как бы это не бесило. Так что ребенок, сумевший убедить компьютер нарушить прямое указание не выпускать его из медблока и сразу же сказать о пробуждении мелкого капитану, сильно ударил по эго Канарейки, три часа пытавшейся заставить Гидеон открыть бар.  
  
— А почему не должна? Я ей нравлюсь.  
  
За последнее время в жизни Леонарда слишком много нервных переглядываний, содержащих в себе вопрос: “Может хоть ты понимаешь, что происходит?”  
  
Ладно, решаем проблемы по мере их поступления.  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
Добавить “малыш” Снарт не успевает, потому что его сразу прерывает восторженной речью.  
  
— Бартоломью. Сокращено Барт. Меня вообще в честь бабушки назвали, но она Барри. Это было бы действительно странно, если бы девчонку звали Барт. Хотя если бы кто-то посмеялся, она бы точно поставила его на место. Она крутая. Вы ее знаете? Вы должны ее знать!  
  
Леонард неловко моргает.  
  
В голове будто звучит щелчком ответ на вопрос, кого же так напоминает неугомонный мальчишка.  
  
Снарт знает всего одну девушку по имени Бартоломью. И, честно говоря, лучше, чтобы он сейчас ошибался.

* * *

Рип Хантер просто гениальный идиот в составлении неработающих планов.  
  
Даже Палмер понимает, что возвращаться в две тысячи шестнадцатый для разговора с местным героем не лучшая идея. Но соблазн отдохнуть немного в своем привычном времени без всяких скачков, выбивающих из равновесия и уверенности в собственных физических возможностях, захватывает всех. Так что мгновенно почти все разбредаются, чтобы встретиться с родными или просто зайти в знакомую кофейню, в которой тебя не будут убивать (хотя в случае с Кендрой Снарт бы дважды подумал). На удивление, желание встретиться в первую очередь с Флэшем выражает только Сара. Палмер, обещав передать привет от Лэнс, умотал в Старлинг Сити, прихватив с собой пернатых. Обе половинки Огненного шторма почти сразу же умчались кто к жене, кто к матери. Мик отсалютовал и сказал искать его в баре, добавив в непечатных выражениях, что слишком много с него геройств. И как бы Снарт не хотел присоединиться к напарнику, его никто не спрашивал.  
  
Потому что Барт до сих пор упрямо цепляется к Капитану Холоду.  
  
Просто прекрасно. Такими темпами через полгода Снарт начнет снимать котят с деревьев и ловить преступников и грабителей. Мужчина вздрагивает от этой мысли. И черт бы побрал все подмечающую Лэнс.  
  
Итак, они вчетвером оказываются в СТАРлабс, перед слегка удивленными Рамоном и Сноу, а единственное, о чем может думать Леонард, так это о своем падении в качестве негодяя.  
  
_Приоритеты._  
  
— Да, конечно, проходите. Кого вообще останавливает сигнализация? Не лаборатория, а проходной двор. А это еще кто?  
  
Циско недоуменно смотрит на ребенка, стоящего рядом со Снартом, и мужчина почти читает в глазах техника: “Если это очередной идиотский план, включающий в себя шантаж, ты уже труп”. Почему-то легко поверить в существование мистической темной силы, способной склонить маленького гения на сторону зла.  
  
Леонард не хочет сталкиваться с этой стороной.  
  
Конечно же, команда Флэша знает о  _благородной миссии по спасению мира._  Единственной реакцией Циско было “хреново работаете”, сопровождающееся парочкой фраз на испанском, на что девушки только закатили глаза.  
  
Рип не успевает даже рта раскрыть, когда посреди кортекса появляется Флэш. Эта вечно портящая планы девчонка, слишком верящая в людей, чтобы бегать по ночам в обтягивающем костюме, останавливается посреди лаборатории, снимает маску и неловко оглядывает присутствующих.  
  
— Я что-то пропустила?  
  
— Бабушка!  
  
Барт в ту же секунду оказывается возле героя Централ Сити и заключает ее в объятия. Буквально  _в ту же секунду_. Леонарду привиделись молнии, окружавшие мальчишку?  
  
Судя по шокированным взглядам окружающих, не привиделись.  
  
Ну, или эти реакция на радостный возглас.  
  
— Барт? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
План Рипа заключался в том, что ситуация прояснится после разговора с Барри Аллен.  
  
Планы абсолютно никогда не идут нормально.  
  
Особенно, если они включают в себя Флэша.  
  
— Бабушка?  _Бабушка?_  Ты что, отправлялась в будущее? Серьезно, Барри?  
  
— Я не говорила?  
  
У Рамона истерика, а Аллен неловко запускает руку в короткие пряди на голове и виновато смотрит на друга.  
  
Леонард честно мечтает выпить, чтобы хоть что-то понимать в этой ситуации. То есть Барри  _может_  перемещаться во времени? Неужели она еще и временные линии меняла? Тогда понятно, почему легенды  _хреново работают._  
  
— Когда ты вообще успела?  
  
Наблюдать за перепалкой забавно. В первую очередь потому, что его самого не просят вмешиваться и поддержать ту или иную сторону, как часто бывает на Вейврайдере.  
  
Большой корабль, маленькая команда, так?  
  
Ловя взгляд Лэнс, Снарт понимает, что не один думает об этом.  
  
А Хантеру, похоже, светит понижение.  
  
Проморгать вспышку, путешествующую во времени — вот это прокол.  
  
Нет, Снарт совершенно не злорадствует.  
  
— Когда тестировала тахионное устройство.  
  
Глаза Сноу комично расширяются, а Рамон издает многозначительное: “Оууу”.  
  
Все интереснее и интереснее.  
  
— Хорошо, возможно, это объясняет, зачем он понадобился Сэвиджу.  
  
— Что?  
  
Вся веселость и радость тут же слетает с Барри. Холод видел, как эта девчонка злилась во время драк или как впала в ярость под влиянием Биволло (и желание выстрелить в него из криопушки никак с этим не связано). Но расчетливый гнев на лице вечно оптимистичной (Снарт бы решил, что героями только такие и становятся, если бы не Стрела) Аллен бросает в дрожь.  
  
Разгневанный Флэш — не то, с чем хочется столкнуться Снарт.  
  
Нервной системой Хантера можно только восхититься, потому что спокойно продолжать разговор, стоя напротив неестественно замершей  _отстранено-холодной_  Барри практически невозможно.  
  
Как минимум из-за привычки девушки исчезать, оставляя после себя вспышки молний, запах озона и разбросанные повсюду бумаги.  
  
Большая часть документов в лаборатории была прижата кружками, магнитами, отвертками и прочей мелочью. Кажется, маленьким помощникам героя надоело все время собирать бумаги.  
  
— Она взяла тахионное устройство?  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
Равнодушие Кейтлин и Циско поражает. С другой стороны, в этом городе происходит слишком много ненормального, чтобы чему-то удивляться.  
  
— Куда она?..  
  
— Меня долго не было?  
  
— Секунд пять.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Наблюдать за сменой эмоций на лице Флэша — достаточно увлекательное занятие. Девушка никогда не умела скрывать свои чувства, и сейчас со скоростью молнии меняются растерянность, сосредоточенность, радость и праведный гнев, направленный на… сходство между этими двумя и правда поражает, но назвать Барта внуком Барри кажется жутким. Она сама еще ребенок, который только из-за глупости напялил на себя красный костюм и наивно верит в справедливость.  
  
— Как ты оказался в двадцать третьем веке.  
  
— Я случайно.  
  
Ошарашенное лицо Рипа Хантера стоит даже смятых детскими пальцами штанин.  
  
— Я прям вижу семейное сходство.  
  
Леонард вынужден согласиться с закатывающим глаза Циско. Похоже, влипать в неприятности на огромной скорости — отличительная черта Алленов. Хотя свою фамилию Барт так и не сказал. Интересно, Барри возьмет двойную фамилию?  
  
Откуда вообще такие мысли в голове?  
  
У Лэнс, помимо Леонарда, единственной еще работают мозги. Но Снарт слишком наслаждается ситуацией, чтобы прерывать такое зрелище реальной работой.  
  
— Тогда из какого ты времени?  
  
— Двадцать пятый век.  
  
Похожесть голосов не так заметна, пока они не говорят одновременно. Одинаково скрестив руки на груди. С похожим выражением лица. Только серьезности во взгляде мальчишки слегка не достает.  
  
Барт вообще выглядит уменьшенной копией Барри, только с небольшими различиями вроде чуть более острых черт лица или совершенно разных глаз. Хотя фотографий Аллен в десятилетнем возрасте Снарт не видел.  
  
— А как тогда?.. Или ты его пра-пра-пра…  
  
— Нет, просто бабушка. И да, я еще сама не в курсе.  
  
— Мне нельзя рассказывать.  
  
— Дай угадаю, это может изменить будущее?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Барт выглядит ужасно довольным. Снарт замечает, что мальчик жадно осматривает всех вокруг, пытаясь запомнить. И если встреча с Легендами для него выглядела как знакомство с кумирами, то Барри остается просто родственником в глазах ребенка. Это из-за того, что они уже знакомы, или виновата скорость, которая объединяет их двоих?  
  
— Ладно, надо вернуть тебя в свое время.  
  
— А можно мне остаться?  
  
— Не в этот раз точно.  
  
Расстроенное лицо мальчишки против воли заставляет улыбаться, особенно если заметить озорные искры в глазах. Кажется, кто-то хорошо запомнил эти слова, чтобы при случае шантажировать обещанием. А зная доверчивость и честность Флэша…  
  
Бартоломью Аллен, ты влипла.  
  
Девушка без труда берет Барта на руки. Все же странно, что в таком хрупком на вид теле сосредоточена такая огромная сила. Конечно, у Аллен есть мышцы, но она и без скорости может отлично врезать. Если бы она еще удар ставила правильно, а не по смазанной траектории, выигрывая лишь за счет ловкости и скорости, с трудом верится, что у кого-то хватит смелости нарушать закон в этом городе.  
  
Кроме Снарта, разумеется.  
  
Барт прижимает к груди игрушку динозаврика, которую так и не отпустил за все время и на которую очень странно косился Рамон. Озорно улыбаясь, ребенок оглядывает всех присутствующих и радостно машет рукой. Когда взгляды Барта и Леонарда встречаются, малыш забавно склоняет голову набок и хитро щурится.  
  
— Пока, деда.  
  
И в ту же секунду Барри смывается со скоростью молнии.  
  
Лену кажется, что он успевает заметить вставшие дыбом от ужаса волосы Аллен.  
  
Почему у самого Снарта нет такой возможности как можно быстрее сбежать?  
  
Взгляды всех присутствующих обращены на Капитана Холода, у которого с трудом получается удерживать на лице вменяемое выражение.  
  
Когда Барри говорила, что нужно по-особенному рассказать своим друзьям о том, что она встречается с преступником, мужчина не думал, что это будет включать в себя путешествия во времени и  _его гипотетического внука._  
  
Хантер устало прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
  
— Чтобы я еще хоть раз связался с бегунами…  
  
Это звучит как прекрасный совет для всех живущих в Централ Сити и окраинах.  
  
Черт возьми, Леонард планировал отложить семейный ужин, на который мягко намекала Барри,  _навечно_ , если не дольше.  
  
Хотя о каких планах можно говорить рядом с Барри Аллен, которая всегда все сделает по-своему?  
  
— Знаешь, а это объясняет, почему мелкий не отходил от тебя ни на шаг.  
  
Снарт думал, что встреча с детективом Уэстом будет сложной. Нет, выдержать ехидные смешки и расспросы Сары — вот настоящее испытание.  
  
А Барри и не думает возвращаться, чтобы хоть как-то помочь Лену.  
  
_Ха. Нашелся герой._  
  
Существуют проблемные дети, но  _настолько_  проблемных…  
  
Остановка в две тысячи шестнадцатом затянется надолго.


End file.
